Broken and Battered
by Devilish Bastard
Summary: The gang left Chloe in the dust for no reason. When they meet up again in school, shes different. Dyed hair, piercings, and a temper that could kill. Not to mention she has some new friends. T for Cursing I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Chloe Saunders, I am a necromancer. My life is screwed up, I have nobody. I used to, But now I don't. Welcome to my broken life, This has been coming for a long time.

It all started 3 years ago, When they left.

**Flashback**

_I was reading a book sitting in my favorite chair when a knock sounded at my door. I looked up to see Simon, Tori, And Derek looking at me. I smiled, These people were my best friends. _

"_Hey" I said putting my book down, still smiling. They shuffled closer quietly, gaze on the ground before Derek spoke up. _

"_We don't want you here anymore" He said very bluntly. My smile faltered._

"_Ha ha Very funny, what do you guys really need" I said smile back in place._

_Derek looked back up at me, "You, To get out" My eyes widened, they weren't joking. I stood up for a second before my knees buckled under me. _

"_W-What…" They all pinned my with their hate filled gazes. What did I do… Did something happen, Was something wrong? Or did they really want me gone. Aunt Lauren came in behind them. _

"_Chloe, their right leave" She said. _

"_O-Okay" They all left quietly and I sat there for a minute before packing. As the last of my stuff was packed I was about to write a note. But didn't bother, They wouldn't read it._

_I called a cab on the landline and asked them to drive me to the bank. I gave him 5$ to wait until I get the money. The man was somewhat nice so he smiled but still took the tip. He waited outside until I finished putting the 7,000$ in my backpack I handed him to my garage which I could get a car from. I thanked him for driving me and payed him._

_Walking into my garage and pulling out in my Black 2011 Camero._

_I drove to our house, The one we lived in when mom was alive. Falling on the couch I cried myself to sleep._

**Flashback over**

They hurt me a lot but I can't bring myself to hate them, It was against my nature. I learned that holding hatred for a few people causes you to become bitter. That was the day I started my new terrible life. A few days after they left me I changed my look, dyed my hair blue, all my clothes went from bright colors to dull. My eyes changed, Turing a dark grey.

"Chloe!" Markus shouted, snapping his fingers in front of my face. Roken and Janelle stood behind him, While Saxon was off doing his own thing. Per usual, Saxon was a good friend to me, closer to me than all the others. Saxon was a Vampire; He was one of my best friends too. Saxon had Dyed green and white hair. His eyes were like the night in some ways, dark but comforting.

Markus was a Arch-Demon, prince of one of the seven legions of hell. Though he didn't look like it, He had bright blue eyes and brown hair that was all floppy. He looked like the guy your best friend would be crushing on. Roken was a Dream walker, his supernatural ability was obvious. He could invade dreams. He was the type of guy you would see as a jock. But he was really sweet.

And Janelle She was a necromancer like me, she looked just like me 3 years ago, But with black hair and violet eyes. She looked like the girl in a punk rock band, Piercings on each ear, lip, and bellybutton. Yeah I went through that faze after they ditched me. Then I went to my normal somewhat bright colors.

"Yeah" I asked Sudden aware and out of my thoughts.

"Were going to be late" he said throwing mine and his book bag over his shoulder."C'mon baby girl" he said. A bit of his southern _Tennessee _accent seeping in. He held the door open with a smile at me.

"Why thank you kind sir" I mimicked. He chuckled lightly.

We were going to a school for supernatural's today. We had one more year of school until we were free. "I'm Driving" I yelled. Getting into my truck, With this many people you need a truck. Markus was 27 so technically he was our Legal guardian.

Getting out of the truck I walked up to the snotty looking lady and asked for my schedule she handed it to me after a once over, and apparently I wasn't good enough because she sneered. I glared at her until a Hmph hmm Sounded behind me. Turning around about to tell the person off, I came face to face with one of the people I wanted to hate so badly.

Derek Souza.

Shit…

**My first multi chapter fanfic, I'll update when I can.**

**~Devilish~**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is something I forgot to mention. This story will have some mature content but warning will come before the scene. I didn't rate it M because honestly a Letter isn't going to stop someone from reading it. And by now most people who read this are over 10 years old so they probably already understand what sex is….**

**I just see no point. Okay just needed to inform you.**

Chapter 2

Chloe's pov.

I smiled slightly at their shocked faces when the saw me, Mostly Derek's because he look so freaking freaked out. I raised a hand at them "Hey…" I said awkwardly. Tori gaped, Derek just stood there Simon Pinched himself and my friends just tried to stop the laughs. Eventually they came out of their haze and by that point my friends and I were walking away talking about the new topic. How stupid Global warming was.

Derek was the only one that followed us as the rest were still confused. He grabbed my elbow pulling me to a stop, But with me being more balanced I did not stumble. I looked up at him expectantly I just then noticed I had grown up to six inches I was a good 6,2 now. "Yes" I said impatiently at that point my friends had stopped walking. Paying attention to us now, Especially Saxon; he was being all big brother-y.

"C-Can we talk" He said nervously. I silently nodded and waved off my friends in a way that said _Go but stay close. _He dragged me to a small hallway and starts jabbering off apologies. Saying how at the time he was stupid and didn't know how essential she was to their group. She snorted at that one. When he stopped she put in her argurment.

"Derek you don't seem to understand. That day when you guys left me, I Suffered. I couldn't go back home to see dad, I had no help. Everybody I knew hated me, and the rest thought I was dead, M.I.A, or crazy. You don't know a moment of what I had been though and yet you can still manage too look me in the eye and say your sorry? Even though you and I both know This will only be temporary until the point in time when you get pissed off again and do it **All over again**." I said without even blinking. He look shocked at my outburst. But then it faded away into sadness. The old me would have crumbled.

And if that happened the old me would have gotten hurt… Again.

As I walked away from the person I knew I loved since our kiss I wondered if he was really going to try. I wondered if he would put up a fight for me or just leave me behind, forgetting I ever existed. I looked over my shoulder at him just in time to see a single tear roll down his cheek he didn't even bother hiding it either.

Derek I just need you to understand, You just hurt me. I could see in your eyes that you will forgive me, And you know I will forgive you. But that isn't the problem, The problem is you don't know. You cant half-ass an apology and expect it to instantly work. You have to stop at nothing. And when it fails, Try again.

I Want to see you fight Derek, I Want to see you fight for me.

_Derek's Pov. _

I blew it, '_you would be stupid not to try again' _my wolf spoke to me. '_If you give up you become the thing you hate most. Pity, you will become pitiful and sad. She's mate. Mate wants us to try, We will try. Mate wants us to understand. We will. Got it '_Got it, I really did I needed my girl back, no… My mate.

'She's mate. Mate wants us to try', She wants us to show her how it is we truly need her.

_3__rd__ persons POV._

Both of the two soul-mates knew what needed to be done. Little did they know The sneaky author of this Fanfic is going to make their lives hell. And all for herself and her fans amusement. How crazy she must be.

_**Devilish; Your Jealous!**_

_**Derek; **_ _**Of what a author who cont have writers block because she IS the block. **_

_**Devilish; I Call Jealous. Now dance my monkey!**_

_**Derek; I wont dance for you (Scoff) **_

_**Devilish; Fine then it is now a Derek and TORI romance.**_

_**Derek; (Eyes widen) Ummmm…. (Starts dancing)**_

_**Devilish; Hehehe**_

_**Derek; FOR ALL THE LOVE OF GODS SAVE ME.**_

_**Devilish; Hey Derek say it**_

_**Derek; No**_

_**Devilish; OH TORRRRIIIIIII**_

_**Derek; Follow and review for all that is holy! If you love me or Chloe…. Please.**_

_**Devilish; Mmmmhhhhhmm**_


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's pov.

Walking down the hall to my English class I was suddenly stopped by a hand on my jacket , it pulled me to a stop. Turing to see the person i saw a guy about my height. My wolf told me that he was one of the guys behind Chloe when I first saw her. His dark green and white hair was in front of his eyes which were a dark grey.

"You Derek" He asked in a gruff voice. I nodded silently.

"Chloe told us about you. I just wanted to say Chloe's changed. She has a harder time trusting people now. If you manage to get back into her heart, Fine so be it. But if you hurt her like last time, I'll gut you. She is like my little sister, Don't fuck with her." He said while glaring at me. Eventually he stopped glaring and held out his hand. "I'm Saxon" I took his hand and he had somewhat of a smile on his face before he walked off.

Damn that was weird.

Simon came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Was that really Chloe?" he asked when I nodded she started talking again. "Dude she looks so different" He was right she had grown a good few inches, Filled out a bit _In all the right places_. The wolf said, interrupting my thoughts. Not to mention she seemed to have grown up a bit.

Tori came up behind Simon, "I really wonder how she changed so much in only a little while." She said quietly.

"It's been three years Tori it was a pretty long time." Simon said.

It really has. Chloe has changed but really it's more of a good thing.

_Chloe's pov. _

Eventually Saxon met up with the group again and we all compared schedule, Saxon and Markus had all the same classes at the same times. Me and Janelle Had English, Music, And Math together. While all of us Shared too of the same classes. PE and Art.

When we went to our first class my and Janelle sat side by side, With Saxon behind us. We were all not paying much attention to it seeing as we were passing notes. Most of it were jokes on tyeh teacher, Her name was Mrs. Bubbles. She was very lightheaded and peppy, Not to mention even the cheerleadings were grimacing.

Suddenly I felt a note being pushed into my hand.

**Saxon; Do you know what she is talking about?**

**Me; I think she just tried to crack a joke.**

**Janelle; I would love to see that.**

**Saxon; if you paid attention you could have.**

**Janelle; Your not paying attention either.**

**Me; You two are so childish at times.**

Mrs. Bubbles started to notice us to I shoved the note up my sleeve. She asked me a question about Atoms and I answered flawlessly, She started to explain again, and people stopped listening. Pulling the note out I gave it to Saxon and started to ignore them.

Nobody really cared what we did and by the time we got to second class we were getting weird looks, but that was nothing new. I mean honestly, we look like diehard fans of Paramore. And with Saxon shooting Glares at anyone who came too close. Eventually Markus came over jumping up and down saying he joined some odd club.

By lunch we were sitting on a lunch table outside, just laughing. We decided to skip the last class of the day because It was Sex Ed. And we all hated that class, especially since it was coach doing it so obviously we were all imagining a coach yelling something like. 'Don't have sex, you have sex you get aids! You get aids you die, So don't have sex' We all had to laugh at Markus's initiations. Especially considering he was dead on.

When we left we stayed at home in our game room trying to beat each other's high scores.

**Devilish; I think Derek is mad at me**

**Derek; (Glaring at Devilish) no of course not! (Sarcasm)**

**Devilish; why**

**Derek; The lasts chapter ending**

**Devilish; (Guilty laugh) noooo.**

**Derek; Mmmhhhhmmm (Glare)**

**Devilish; What are you gonna do about it.**

**Derek; You don't own Dp**

**Devilish; …. So were gonna go there huh? (starts sharpening knives)**

**Derek; 0.0 oh shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's pov.

Eventually Roken showed up in the middle of dinner, everybody knew where he was. Off stalking someone through their dreams, Spying, and clawing for information. When we come to a new lace Roken spends a week looking through people's dreams to see if we were safe. Sometimes he reminded me of Derek always on edge and constantly worrying. Also very protective of the ones he likes.

"So what ya doing chicka" Roken's southern drawl, broke me from my game, and of course when my attention was off the game Janelle quickly won. Putting down the controller I faced him.

"What's it look like" I pointed to the screen "Anything in people's dreams?"

"Nobody but one, Tall, dark, and brooding keeps having dreams about you" He smiled at me.

"You're kidding me" He shook his head and I snorted out a laugh. Truthfully I thought it was kind of sweet. He joined in our gaming for a few hours before going back upstairs to meditate to resume snooping. Sometimes these guys are like family.

Derek's pov.

Silently wondering where Chloe and her friends went I walked home with Simon and Tori. Walking in to the house I went to tell dad who we saw. When I walked in his office he and Lauren were sitting together so I was killing two birds with one stone. "You won't believe who I saw" I said sitting down.

"Who" Lauren look up at me and smiled.

"Chloe" Laurens face was a mix of shock and anger.

"Why was she there" She practically growled. Lauren never did tell us why she wanted Chloe gone.

"It's school Lauren. We would have seen her eventually" Dad said.

"So how is the little Brat doing" she sneered.

"She's stronger, and different. And why are you so pissed off?" I said trying to figure it out.

"Because of that" Lauren growled "She's too powerful, she would have killed us all."

"How can you say that? She's your niece!" I jumped up from my seat.

"Whatever" She said before strolling out of the room.

Growling slightly I went to my room but as I was passing hers I heard a small sniffle. "Oh Jennifer… I'm …. Sorry that I forgot …. My promise. I can't believe I forgot. I said I would protect her and I did just the opposite. I'm so, so sorry"

I kind of felt sorry for her.

**Derek; (Huff)**

**Devilish; What?**

**Derek; I wouldn't forgive her**

**Devilish; Liar**

**Derek; no I wouldn't at all!**

**Devilish; Whatever you say.**

**Derek; You don't own DP.**

**Devilish; You better run bitch!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAHHHHOOOOOOOOO! I JUST FINISHED MY ONLINE SCHOOL WORK! I AM PASSING 6****TH**** GRADE! Oh yeah did u guys know I am only 12? HAH fun fact about the author! Se any way NEW CHAPPIE! Btw I just did a paint splatter on my walls and They are EPIC!**

Chloe's pov.

I was jumping up and down in just my bra and underwear, yeah weird I know, At the moment I was on my bed listening to falling in reverse's "Good girls Bad guys" (**btw great song**) While screaming at the top of my lungs. "So why do good girls like bad… I had this question for a real… SO WHY DO GOOD GIRLS FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" I yelled while jumped on my bed at the same time eating some beef jerky. Then Saxon ran into my room with his hands over his ears.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. I looked at him for a second.

"Okay Mr. Pushy" I said. Saxon took in my state and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Haven't you seen a girl in boxers before?" I raised an eyebrow back. "Sheesh , cant a girl walk around in her underwear without people staring at her. I mean honestly what's with all the perverts?" I said. While waving it off. I turned on my I pod to a new song and started jumping again.

By ear buds were pulled out of my ears and I saw Saxon holding them. "I have something g to tell-" I cut him off by lunging for my ear buds. The sentence was forgotten and we wrestled for the now discarded I pod. Markus suddenly ran to the door after he jumped over are forms. Apparently I was missing something because there stood Derek, Kit, Tori, And Simon Looking at me and Saxon.

Derek looked pissed.

"What?" I said "Cant a girl get her I pod back without people gawking?" I said before I snatched my I pod and ran to my room. I cracked my door open for a second before shouting "PERVERTS" and closing it.

Derek's pov.

Seeing Chloe hanging of Saxon in only her underwear made my wolf growl. I was so fucking pissed off. Hell I would have shifted right there if dad hadn't put a hand on my shoulder. He whispered "Calm down" No I would not calm down another male was touching MY mate, his hands on My mates skin, on top of MY mate! "Just take a whiff Derek, Chloe is still as pure and innocent as the day she was born. She isn't that stupid." Taking in the scent of the house I found out that dad was right. That somewhat made my wolf proud to know we were the only ones who has so much as kissed her. I decided to pay my little necro a visit Walking into the room that smelled like her most I looked in before sitting on the bed.

The room was different from anything I had seen. It had a wallpaper that made it look like a gothic manor, with a large bed a brown bear skin rug under it with a mural above it. As well as all the lights were fake candelabra's (Anyone who plays Sims busing out, It the gothic Manor bedrooms.) As well as had a small round table with four chairs around it in the middle of the room. (Séance table) I was about to open the box when I heard a shrill "No!"

Looking up I saw Chloe in an oversized t-shirt and shorts, as well as she was glaring. "Don't open this" She said rewrapping the cord around the box.

"Why" I asked.

"Derek, this is **Literally** Pandora's box. It holds millions of demons. Deadly demons!" She said throwing her hands in the air. I gaped at her, where the hell did she find Pandora's Box…

"But anyways, c'mon dinners ready."

**If you know the Greek myth about Pandora, you know how severe the price would be to open that box. Any way Review Fan Follow Favorite. Sorry but nobody will be here for today's talk. I kind of handcuffed Derek's arms and legs to a led pipe with steel handcuffs so we have about an hour before he comes tearing down her very mad… So you might want to get out. Hey also read my other books too.**

**BTW SOOOOOOOOOOO WORTH IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Derek's pov.

Seeing Saxon on top of my mate made me want to rip out his throat. _He said there was nothing between them! _My wolf growled. He had it in his head that they were a **thing**. If they were… That was going to stop. My wolf and I agreed on the same thing for once. I needed her, My wolf needed her. She belongs to us. Now that I see her outside of school I realize she is still as easygoing and kind as before. She just puts up an act in front of people. Sadly I was on that list of people.

Suddenly I see a new side of her, she forged a family around her. When we sort of kicked her to the dirt she grew even better than we expected. A month after we did what we did we started to regret it. Nobody could fill Chloe's place, She was a ray of sunshine in our group sometimes. Her sense of humor was missed, and we all though the worst. Her aunt called her father a month after she left and Chloe wasn't there.

We also found something out about her, Steven wasn't human He was a Dark summoner. They were basically the same thing as Necromancer but way more powerful. As well as it didn't have as many rules. Steven Could talk to his deceased wife as Chloe couldn't, Well Chloe couldn't all that well. Sometimes I really wonder how she found them. Her entire group looks entire incompatible.

Apparently Simon was wondering too "So Chloe how did you form this small group?" He asked. After taking his third round of Insulin, Chloe looked up.

"It's really a weird story. I was about to go to my dad for help when I met Janelle in a cafe, we talked for a while and I found out that she was a runaway orphan. We were both only 16 at the time and we both had no real place to go. After I met her I pulled about 10,000$ from my account and let her come with me to one of my father's houses. We stayed there for a week, when the week was up we went to the movies and met Saxon." She paused for a breath. "Saxon and Roken are adopted brothers so I met Roken after. And I met Markus when Janelle and I were attacked by rouge demi-demons. Markus got rid of them since they didn't have souls or bodies. They were spirits. After a while we all realized we were in the same predicament and became friends" After that was done she went back to eating.

And all I could think was Wow!

**Devilish; Well aren't you jealous**

**Derek; Yup**

**Devilish; I mean honestly theyt have such an UNBREAKABLE friendship.**

**Derek; uh-hu**

**Devilish; Yeah it is like 10 times better than your groups friendship. **

**Derek; Okay I get it.**

**Devilish; Heheheh**

**Derek; Stop or else**

**Devilish; Or else what? I am the master here, it is all my choice. And if I want you become a girl.**

**Derek; *Gulp* yes master.**

**Devilish; Mmmmhmmmm**

**Derek; Well you don't own Dp**

**Devilish; I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Derek; O.O RUN AWAY**


	7. Chapter 7

Derek's pov.

After that weird display at dinner we all stayed at her house. For a while we just watched movies _Of course_ and ate really good food. Somehow me and Chloe ended up on the couch, she was on my lap and her arms was wrapped around my waist. Kind of like the day I we found out my dad was Alive at Andrews.

I could see the girl Chloe used to be Even though she tried to hide it a lot. The light Blush that stained her cheeks, Showed the girl we knew wasn't actually gone… Just hidden.

She didn't jump at loud noises or people sneaking up on her. But she did jump whenever someone touched her. The first time I put my hands on her waist, she jumped like a kangaroo. Eventually she relaxed, And as the movie progressed I saw little hints and tips that told me she was still the Chloe I first fell in love with.

Somehow by the end of the movie…

We were Kissing…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I have to tell you I am really disappointed from the reviews, or should I say LACK OF! I am very pissed at all of you considering I get my inspiration off those reviews! I DON'T GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE A HURRICANE COMES AND STRICKES YOU DOWN! UGH I AM SO FREAKING PISSED!**

**Chloe's pov**

He was kissing me, internally melt. I missed this so much, Hid lips are soft against mine. The kid wasn't one of those 'In the throes of passion kisses' It was a nice kiss with a real meaning behind it. All of his emotions were put behind the kiss. All of his loneliness when I was gone, The happiness when he saw me again a week ago. It was also in those bright green eyes that drew me to him the first time. I could myself melting under him, and at the moment I really couldn't care.

_And he picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane._

My phone signals a call I decline the call not breaking the kiss, Moving on top of Derek we broke apart, both of us breathing hard.

_You're more like a jockey  
Or a cute little bunny  
Think that you're funny  
I forgot to laugh_

My phone goes off again, I growl slightly before bringing to my ear and snapping "What"

"Whoa girl what's wrong, did I interrupt a make out session" Lola asked, she obviously didn't believe it that she did in face do that. I stayed silent.

"Really" She asked.

"Mhhhhmmmmm" I said only listening to half of this while playing with Derek's hair.

"Any way we have a problem" She started, I ammediatly stopped playing with dereks hair and tensed.

"What do you mean" I asked

…

"Leaon's back in town" My phone clattered to the floor with, as it slipped from my limp hand.

Picking it back up the first words that came to me a said to her.

"Oh shit"

**So did I do well?**

**R&R OR ELSE**

**Devilish; Hey tori**

**Tori: Yo**

**Devilish; Hey man I have a favour for you**

**Tori; Hmm?**

**Devilish; I have simon tied up in my torture chamber and I just don't feel like it anymore you wanna do the honors. But first you have to say **_**it **_**I cant stomach the thought.**

**Tori; Do you have to ask? *Takes key* Devilish doesn't own DP she does however own Saxon, Markus, Janelle, Roken, and Lola. **

**Devilish; Thanks Tori!**

**Tori; No problem**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I CAME UP WITH THIS WHILE SITTING ON THE TOILET hehhehe you totally didn't need to know that but now a picture of the read headed short writer taking a dump on a toilet while thinking up the chap your about to read is totally TMI worthy HAHA STUCK IN YOUR HEAD :P**

**Derek's pov.**

Chloe's phone dropped to the floor and soon after she did too. My wolf was in a panic _WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO? _Running back and forth flailing his paws in different directions, before ending up on the floor with a thump. He obviously was at a loss with what to do, well lucky I wasn't.

Reaching down to pick up the fallen woman, I can already hear my wolf yelling _MATE DOWN MATE DOWN! _Dude calm down I mean seriously. I internally rolled my eyes at him, I wonder if he knew that the fallen woman was even okay… she bumped her head really hard.

"Derek" a small mumble drew my attention to the sleeping woman in my arms. She was dreaming about me, my inner wolf stopped its panicking and looked love struck. Why is he having mood swings? Super PMS I guess.

"Shut up mimsy" (hehe southpark) another mumble. I gently shook her awake at the first touch of my hand she bolted up.

"THAT'S NOT MY PENGUIN" she yelled bolting up. "Sorry I lost my mind, and I wandered off"

"To a place with _Penguins?_" she looked up at me with a small defiant smile.

"yep" I held her close to close to me and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What happened" I said as I pulled her into my lap.

"Let me start from the beginning. 2 years ago I found something out, Daviddoff had a son, Leaon. Well at first nobody had any idea who he was, we all thought Leaon was a good guy but in the end he came for revenge for his father. And then he nearly killed all of us. N-nobody could have guessed, Leaon. We could have never guessed. They call his kind, Kishidouru . The _Exterminators_, of us…"

She let out a Shuddering breath.

"You don't understand Derek, we are in a fight for our lives, as long as he is alive. Us against _gods_. His kind created the supernatural's, the only difference is, we weren't on purpose, we were a mistake. And they came to _rectify the mistake_. If humans can't understand us, nobody can, Thousands of races created, all considered perfection. Until us, The perfect creations asked the question of doom 'Why are we here' (Anyone who had played mass effect san understand this)"

"That was the day all supernatural's went loose, as our keepers, fell to the ground bloody. The Kishidouru's Numbers fell as well. Kishidouru became nearly extinct… _nearly, _now they are after us. They came to claim our lives, and they are coming again"

**Cliffhanger.**

**Hey ty for all the reviews ill update in the next few days. **

**Here doing the disclaimer is NOT FROM THIS STORY… SESSHOMARU TASHIO**

**Sessy; Why did you call me here human?**

**Devilish; I wanted to play with your hair.**

**Sessy; 'Cocks head to the side' And?**

**Devilish; I need someone to do the disclaimer for me, its Darkest powers.**

**Sessy; 'Allows Devilish to sit in his lap and play with his hair' I am only allowing you to do this so you can write more stories about me and my beautiful Kagome. **

**Devilish; I don't care about the reason, just the fact that you are.**

**Sessy; Devilish doesn't own Darkest Powers or me. **

**Devilish; 'Sobs into Sesshomaru's chest'**

**Sessy; 'awkwardly pets Devilish's hair, confused' there, there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chloe's pov.**

"You see why I'm worried." I asked Derek.

"Yeah" he said a bit breathlessly.

"Don't worry he won't show up for a while" I said.

"Sooo" he started, I could tell he was nervous. I wonder where this was going. "Does this mean we are back together?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"I-I'm not sure" I stammered. I really don't understand this considering I didn't know myself. Were we? I didn't see any reason not to. I had forgiven them all a long time ago.

"just… let me think.." I walked him to the door and shut in his face. Before sliding down the door and outing my head in my hands.

God what do I do… Send me a sign anyone.

**Derek's pov.**

I stared at the door in shock. She just shut me out.

What do I do now.

_No worry, plan. _My wolf stated.

**Devilish; Damn I haven't updated in a while. **

**Derek; Yeah and you had to throw me out of the house!**

**Devilish; yep**

**Derek; Damn Chloe has gotten prettier than ever. (Stares at pic on my profile.)**

**Devilish; Sooo**

**Derek; Devilish doesn't own DP**

**Devilish; (Breaks down crying)**


End file.
